


Two lovely boys

by Kaleido_dance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Seriously NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, professor Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: A fanart piece I made for my fav fanfic: the Thinning, by FMB.





	Two lovely boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thinning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879314) by [FMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB). 



 

Hello!! I decided to post this fanart here on ao3 after seeing that it's something quite common haha, and even though I know it's not nearly perfect I still feel kind of proud of it. Yes I know Credence looks a bit weird, but I think Newt turned up lovely *_*

 

Please, before scrolling down to see it, keep in mind that it really is a very, very, VERY SNFW!! so be careful XD 

And encourage everyone to read  [The Thinning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10879314), by FMB.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For more artwork please follow me on [Tumblr](https://missmochii.tumblr.com/), hope you liked it :)

 


End file.
